Giving Up
by WhatIsWrongWithYou
Summary: How Brittany deals with Santana being in a Coma... give it a shot ;)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything :)**

* * *

**Giving up**

Watching the rain fall down outside a window has always been soothing to me, to hear the beautiful sound and smell the freshness in the air has always been one of our favourite things to do. We used to sit on the porch swing in front of your parents' house and just breathe. You used to hold me so tightly when I lay with my head on your shoulder and just got lost in the smell of you and rain mixed together. Intoxicating…

As I look at the rain falling down I remember our first kiss, we were at cheerio's practise when it started pouring, you grabbed my hand and we made our way to your car as quickly as possible. Before we reached it, you stopped and turned to look at me with those beautiful brown eyes, "I really don't want to go home right now Britt-Britt" you said to me and you looked so gorgeous with the raindrops dripping off your eyelashes.

I quickly pulled us both under the bleachers and we sat there for a while in comfortable silence. You were giving me side glances you thought I couldn't see, but I did San. And every glance you gave me made my heart beat a little faster. "Have you ever kissed in the rain?" I don't know why I asked it, it just sort of slipped out. You gave me the most adorable look and shook your head no. We went back to sitting in silence but this time you broke it, "want to try it?" I was lost for words so I just shook my head yes and gave you a small smile. You pushed yourself off the ground and held your hand out for me to take it.

The ten seconds it took us to reach the middle of the football field felt like ages, luckily there was no lightning in the air so we were save. You stopped and turned to look at me, taking my other hand you pulled me closer. "Close your eyes Britt." I did what you told me and a second later I felt your wet lips pressing against mine. You pulled away but I wanted more, it felt amazing. I have never ever felt like that kissing a boy, and believe me I have kissed a lot. You tried to take a step back but I pulled you closer. We locked eyes and I couldn't help but quickly glance down to your lips. You knew what I wanted to do, so you leaned forward a little bit, daring me to close the rest of the distance. That was the first time I kissed the most important person in my life. Many others followed but that one held a special place in my heart.

I was brought out of my thoughts when someone cleared their throat behind me. Quickly turning around I saw the nurse who tended to you daily. "Mrs. Lopez, how are you?" stupid question, but I decided to be polite. "Doing better, thank you." Another lie, I was dying inside. She just gave me a nod and checked your chart. When she finally left I did what I do most of my days. I went to sit by your bed and just hold your hand. I couldn't cry anymore, I didn't have any tears left…

I watched as you 'slept', you looked peaceful, your hair had grown a little bit longer but you didn't look the same. Your skin that used to glow, looked awfully pale, your beautiful plumb lips were chapped and white. You look so thin, so pale, so… lifeless.

To say I miss you would be a big understatement, my life is total hell without you. I miss your laugh, I miss your cuddles, and I miss the way you would look at me as if no other person mattered. I don't know for how longer I could go on like this, staring at your lifeless body. Praying that you would wake up, praying that you would get better, but every day I get the same answer from the doctor 'it's not looking good for your wife, Mrs Lopez. You should prepare yourself for the worse."

I can't tell how many times your parents talked to me and asked me to sign the papers so that they can switch off the machines that kept you alive. Kill my wife? There's no way in hell, not as long as I am alive.

I stare at your lifeless body and I can't help but think back to that awful day

_Flashback_

"_San, baby, wake up!" Brittany jumped on the bed next to her half asleep wife. Wife, man it felt good to say that. They have been married for over a month now. The proposal went as smoothly as Brittany had hoped for and luckily for her Santana said yes, not that she had any doubt in her mind that the Latina would refuse. The wedding was great, lots of guests, lots of food and lots of dancing and the honeymoon was amazing, you can take a guess why._

_Santana rolled onto her stomach and muttered some sleepy words into her pillow. Brittany tried hitting Santana with her pillow, tried to roll her off the bed and even drop a few ice cold drops of water on her, but nothing worked. Finally getting an idea Brittany straddled Santana's back and started kissing Santana's bare back. This quickly got her attention and before Brittany could register what was happening, Santana had her on her back, her arms pinned down above her head and plumb lips feverishly kissing hers. _

"_We have to go to the bank today babe" Brittany gasped the words out as Santana started kissing her neck. The Latina groaned and reluctantly got off Brittany. They quickly jumped in the shower and got ready together._

_An hour later they were walking towards the bank when Santana go an idea, "Babe, let's take the alleyway, it would be so much faster." Brittany gave the alleyway a sceptical look and then looked at her wife. When she saw the look in Santana's eyes she quickly nodded her head and followed Santana._

_They were almost at the end and out of the alley when a tall dark figure stepped in front of them. "Give me your cash, jewellery and cell phones. Give me everything. If you don't scream no one will get hurt." Santana and Brittany didn't know what to do, fearing for their lives, they quickly did what the man asked them to do. When they gave him everything he began to turn around until something caught his eye. Brittany's wedding ring was still on her finger. "I thought I told you to give me everything," he hissed at Brittany's direction. _

_Santana followed the man's line of sight and saw what he was looking at, she took a step forward so that she was directly in front of Brittany, blocking her from the man's view and trying to protect her. "Please sir, let my wife just keep one thing. You have my wedding ring, it is just as valuable, please sir, just leave us alone."_

_The man flinched and pulled a disgusted face when Santana said the words 'my wife'. "So you're dykes, huh? What has become of this world? You're even being allowed to get married nowadays. That's just nasty." He pulled a pipe from behind his back and started swinging it in front of their faces. "Give me the fucking ring or I will smash your face in." Brittany quickly did what she was told but was stop by a soft hand on hers, Santana cleared her throat and stood tall. "No Sir, she can't do that. Please you have enough. I'm sure if you pawn everything you will have enough money to tour the world. Twice." Santana was terrified but she knew she had to stay strong, for Brittany. _

_The man looked as though he was going to let them go but just as Santana tried to make a move to move around him, her whole world went black._

I can't stop the tears from flowing as I think back to that day. My wife had been so strong for me, she protected me. When she read her vow's in the church on the day that we got married I never would have thought that one day those words would come true, "I'll give my life for you Britt." My wife is in this bed because of me, if I could have that day over I would have just given him the stupid ring. If I knew I would be losing my wife I would've just given it to him. If I had just given it to him I still would have my Santana.

I remember the moment the steel pipe made contact with Santana's head, she fell to the ground and there was blood everywhere. The man had hit her on her sleep and when he saw all the blood coming out of her head, he ran like the coward he is. I screamed for help and luckily not long after a woman came to our rescue. She called 9-1-1 and they were there in less than 10 minutes. The rest was just a blur.

But here I am, a whole year later, still staring at my wife. My wife who is in a coma because I wouldn't give a guy a ring. I was so stupid. But after tonight we both would be out of our pain and suffering, we both would be free...

* * *

I'm sitting on our bed, on my left is all the letters I wrote to everyone I care about, there is one for Quinn and Rachel, our best friends. One for my sister, one for my parents, and one for Santana's brother. But the most important one is the one to Santana's parents. The one in which I give them permission to end my wife's life because I couldn't. On the right is the thing I'm going to use to end my life, the thing my dad bought for me 10 months ago, for protection. A 9mm pistol…

I walk around our apartment one more time, looking at our wedding pictures and thinking about all the memories we had together in here, all the memories that we would have made if the love of my life wasn't stolen away from me. I quickly walk back to the room and grab my phone and the gun. Making my way to our en-suite bathroom, I gently laid myself in the bathtub, easier to clean up the mess I'm going to leave, right?

I unlock my phone and scroll down to the last picture I took of San, she is smiling at me and the wind is blowing her hair. She looks like an angel, she has always been my angel. Her beauty is the last thing I want to see before I leave this world, and if I'm lucky we will meet again in Heaven.

I lie back in the tub and place my cell phone on my stomach, bringing the gun to my open mouth. I place the front of the gun against the roof of my mouth. Just as I'm about to pull the trigger my phone starts ringing. It's Maribel. Sighing I lower the gun and decide to answer it. "Hello?" I sound terrible, my voice is croaky from all the crying I've been doing the past day and to be honest the crying hasn't stop.

"Brittany, dear!" wait why does she sound happy? "Santana has woken up, she's finally awake sweetheart and she's looking for you…"


	2. Chapter 2

**i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Brittany couldn't believe my ears, she has finally woken up. After a whole year of heartache the only person who could ever make her laugh till her stomach hurt woke up from her coma.

"Brittany? Can you hear me? Hello?" Brittany knew she had to answer but to be honest she was shocked, like really shocked. "I'll be there in a minute." With that Brittany quickly pushed her phone into the back pocket of her pants, got out of the tub and placed the gun in the cabinet under the sink. She knew it wasn't a really good place to hide it but she would look for a better hiding spot later. The only thing that was important to her now was seeing her beautiful wife.

Brittany quickly ran to the front door and pulled on her coat, it was still raining outside. She ran out of their apartment building and hailed a cab. One stopped just as she began walking down the street to try her luck finding one elsewhere. She took a seat in the cab and tried to get all the raindrops off her face. The driver looked at her with a sympathetic look and asked where too, she quickly gave him the name of the hospital San was in. "You look really happy and nervous all mixed up in one, mind if I ask why?" The cab driver looked like a nice man so she found it easy to talk to him, she gave him a shy smile "my wife just woke up after a yearlong coma."

He looked shocked and then he smiled, "I'm really glad to hear about your wife! How long have you been married when it happened? My son and his wife have been married for two years now, they are trying for a baby. I really can't wait to be a grandfather." The man beamed at Brittany and she couldn't help but share his joy, "we were married for just over a month, but I'm just so happy I got her back!"

"I can see how happy you are, well here we are, go and see your wife!" Brittany gave the man a generous tip with the cab fare. When he tried to protest Brittany just told him that he can use it to spoil his grandchild rotten when he/she is born one day. The man thanked her and with that Brittany ran into the hospital, all the way to Santana's hospital room door. Brittany stood in front of the door and stared at the number while taking a deep breath. This is it…

When the door opened and Brittany's eyes fell on a beautiful Latina smiling at the door, she broke out in tears. She couldn't believe her eyes, her love was awake. Brittany wiped away her tears and looked at the love of her life, she looked tired and still a little bit pale but Brittany could see that she was starting to get her glow back. Santana raised an eyebrow at Brittany and cocked her head to the side, "are you just going to stand there or are you going to come and give me a kiss?"

Brittany felt herself smiling at the Latina and quickly made her way over to Santana's bed. Once there she wrapped Santana in her arms and crashed their lips together, she swiped her tongue over Santana's lower lip, begging for entrance. When Santana granted Brittany what she had been missing for a year, Brittany couldn't help but moan. Santana shyly pulled away and glanced to her right, when Brittany followed Santana's line of sight she felt herself blushing. Maribel and Antonio Lopez just waved awkwardly from the couch in Santana's room. "I'm really sorry Mom and Dad, I didn't see you." Maribel just shook her head and stood up, "it's fine honey, we know how much you missed San. We were just about to leave. We invited you to dinner tomorrow night, if you and Santana feel up to it, we will see you then. If not, we will understand, really."

Maribel gave Brittany a quick hug and gave Santana a kiss on the cheek, Antonio did the same. After he gave Santana a kiss on the cheek he whispered something in her ear. "So glad to have you back baby girl." Santana smiled at her father and once they were out of the room she returned her gaze to Brittany.

Brittany was looking at Santana with tears in her eyes, she felt really sad that she unintentionally caused Brittany so much pain and heartache. Santana slowly scooted over in her bed, she felt drained and as if she had no energy, her muscles were pretesting every time she tried to do something strenuous. But she guessed that's what happens after being in a coma for a year. She quickly reached out for Brittany's hand and pulled her into the bed with her. Brittany's arms wrapped around Santana's body and she could feel how thin Santana had become.

Santana was gently stroking Brittany's hair when she felt the girl tremble against her, she knew Brittany was close to tears and not even a second later Brittany's whole body shook as she began to sob into the crook of Santana's neck. "shhhh baby, I'm here, I'm here" Santana knew there was so much she had missed in the year she was lying in this hospital bed but all that was important to her now was having her beauty back in her arms and comforting her, she had a year of comforting to make up for anyway.

Brittany hiccupped and willed herself to stop crying, she pulled her head away and laid her head next to Santana's. The pillow they shared wasn't very big but Brittany didn't mind, the closer she got to be to Santana, the better. Santana wiped away Brittany's tears and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. This made Brittany burst into tears again. "Honey, what's wrong?" Brittany just shook her head and Santana knew she had to give Brittany some time, so Santana just kept wiping away her wife's tears and silently waiting for her to talk about what was on her mind.

"I never thought I would hear your voice again San, or feel your lips against mine. I missed you so terribly much. My life was miserable without you. I didn't want to feed ducks when Quinn took me to the pond and I didn't even want to dance the one time Rachel dragged me along to her dance class. I'm just so, so happy that you are awake. I missed you so much, and I can't wait to be your wife again."

Santana just smiled at Brittany and pulled her closer than she already was, Santana would do anything to make Brittany smile again. "Guess what Britt?" "What San?" "We haven't had sex in a whole year, a year Britt... That's some sort of record for us!" Brittany giggled at Santana's statement and punched her lightly against the shoulder, "ouch Britt, I'm fragile!" Brittany just kept on giggling and snuggled further into Santana. "That totally wasn't funny San." "Yeah but luckily I got you to laugh baby." They lay next to each other drifting into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

They don't know how long they have been sleeping but they were woken up by Santana's doctor, he wanted to go through a few things with them before Santana was being released tomorrow. Brittany got out of the hospital bed and helped Santana to sit up straighter, Santana shot Britt a grateful smile.

The doctor cleared his throat and smiled at the two in love women in front of him. "Hello again Santana, you have met me yesterday when you woke up, I'm Dr. Smith. Brittany," the man nodded at Brittany and she nodded back stiffly. They didn't have the best relationship, he was always getting on Brittany's nerves when he told her it was time to let go and switch off Santana's machines. Luckily Brittany didn't listen to him and look, her wife is now alive and well!

Santana caught up on the tension between Brittany and the doctor but Brittany gave her a pointed look that meant we'll talk later. Santana just nodded and focused on the doctor. "So Santana, you are in really great shape after being in a coma for so long. You have no nerve, brain or muscle damage. Aside from losing weight and not getting exercise you don't have anything else to worry about, the cat scans came back this morning and things are looking great. Your wife just has to sign some forms, then you will be discharged tomorrow. You will have to return to the hospital twice a week for three months for some physiotherapy and then after the three months just once a week for about a month. A dietician will come and see you tonight and she will give you your special menu that you will have to eat to get your body healthy again. I'm sure your wife will help you through it all, she has been by your side almost every second." He gave them both a smile and left the room.

"So Britt, what was up with the tension in the room?" Santana was curious, Brittany just shrugged and packed some of Santana's unused goods in a suitcase. "Nothing I just don't like him," Santana looked at Britt as if she didn't believe her, "oaky look I really don't like him so I wasn't lying, the reason I don't like him is because he tried to convince me to take you off the machines and 'let nature take its course', as he put it. He tried it with me twice and the third time I exploded in his face. Luckily he didn't bother me after that." Brittany placed her index finger under Santana's chin and guided Santana's lips to hers, after a mini make out session Brittany looked into Santana's eyes and sincerely said "I'm so glad I didn't listen to him." Santana pulled Brittany close to her and kissed her neck, she then laid her head on Brittany's chest and sighed, "me too Britt, me too."

Santana always knew that Brittany was smart and one thing she was thankful for was that Brittany didn't lose hope.

If only she knew how close Brittany was to giving up…

* * *

**okay so i have a question, Rachel and Quinn will be introduced in this story and i want both of them to have a love interest, please tell me who you would want it to be :) **

**Also if anybody wants to provide this story or one of my other stories (check them out) with some cover art, i would really appreciate it! thanks guys!**


End file.
